Erweckt aus der Starre
by Die Aladria
Summary: Nach dem Tod seiner Freundin ist der Vampir Dimitry für Jahrhunderte innerlich gefangen durch Schuldgefühle, Verzweiflung und Einsamkeit. Außerdem wird er körperlich immer schwächer, weil er Mary Magdalene versprochen hat, nur Tierblut zu sich zu nehmen. Kann eine schicksalhafte Begegnung ihm wieder neue Hoffnung geben?
1. Kapitel 1

**Warnungen für diese FF:**

 **Blut-Konsum-Alarm:** Da der Protagonist dieser FF ein Vampir ist, kommt es in einer Szene zum einvernehmlichen Trinken von menschlichem Blut und das Trinken von tierischem Blut wird erwähnt. Wer so etwas nicht lesen möchte, möge sich jetzt bitte etwas anderes zu lesen suchen!

 **Spoiler-Alarm:** Diese FF greift Charaktere und Handlungen aus der Halloween-Episode von 2011 auf, d.h. wer sie noch nicht gespielt hat, wird hierdurch also gespoilert! Gleichzeitig kann es sein, dass die Handlung ohnehin nur für die Sinn ergibt, die diese Episode schon gespielt haben und die Charaktere kennen.

 _Vorwort:_ Das hier ist die erste Fanfiction, die ich jemals geschrieben habe und die ich auch hier posten möchte. Ich habe sie jetzt noch mal stilistisch überarbeitet, was größtenteils einzelne Wörter betraf. Obwohl die FF schon fertig geschrieben ist, freue ich mich natürlich über Reviews und lese sie auch =)

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

 **Erweckt aus der Starre**

 **1\. Kapitel:**

Endlich herrschte wieder Nacht und Dimitry konnte sein Versteck in der verfallenen, düsteren Burg verlassen. Die Sonne war tödlich für ihn seit seiner Verwandlung zum Vampir, jedoch vermisste er sie kaum. Mehr als einmal hatte er allerdings überlegt, sich ihr auszusetzen, um sein Leiden ein für alle Male zu beenden. Nur zwei Dinge hielten ihn davon ab: _Sie_ hätte nicht gewollt, dass er sich das Leben nahm und wenn er starb, gab es niemanden mehr, der sich an sie und die anderen erinnerte.

 **-'-,-{c}**

Sie, das war Mary Magdalene, die Liebe seines Lebens, die eines Tages seine Frau geworden wäre, die aber vor über hundertfünfzig Jahren verstorben war, dahingerafft von einer Seuche. Er sah sie immer noch vor sich mit ihren blonden Haaren, ihrem roten Lieblingskleid und mit leuchtenden Augen. Sie war jung gewesen, erst siebzehn Jahre alt, doch weder sie noch die anderen Bewohner ihres abgeschiedenen Dorfes hatten überlebt.

Und der junge Dimitry, der zu der Zeit schon Herr des Schlosses in der Nähe des Dorfes war, hatte machtlos mit ansehen müssen, wie die tödliche Epidemie rasend schnell um sich griff. Als auch Mary, als eine der wenigen Verbliebenen, krank geworden war, hatte er sich aufgemacht, um nach einer Heilung zu suchen. Er war tagelang gewandert bis in eine Gegend, von der man sagte, dass dort ein Wesen hausen würde, das ewiges Leben verleihen könne. Das Wesen war eine grausame Bestie gewesen, die sich vom Blut der Menschen ernährte und er hatte Zweifel gehabt, ob Mary ein solches Leben wollen würde. Außerdem forderte die Bestie, die sich als Vampir bezeichnete, einen Gegenlohn.

Deshalb kam er nach Hause zurück, um Marys Reise vorzubereiten, die sie von ihrer Krankheit erlösen würde. Aber sie war schon zu geschwächt für eine Reise und so beschlossen sie gemeinsam, dass er sich zuerst wandeln lassen und anschließend zurückkehren würde, um sie ebenfalls zu verwandeln. Sie schworen sich gegenseitig, niemals von einem Menschen Blut zu stehlen, sondern nur von Tieren.

Dimitry blieb keine Wahl und so machte er sich schnell wieder auf den Weg und tauschte bei dem Vampir die wertvollsten Edelsteine, die er besaß, gegen seine eigene Verwandlung ein. Dann eilte er zum Dorf zurück, doch er kam zu spät. Einen Tag vor seiner Ankunft, war Mary gestorben. Von Trauer und Verzweiflung überwältigt, begrub er sie auf einer Waldlichtung, denn auf dem örtlichen Friedhof war kein Platz mehr. Er trug Schuld an Marys Tod und wünschte sich sehnlichst, ihr folgen zu können.

 **-'-,-{c}**

Bald würde das auch endlich geschehen, überlegte Dimitry; das Blut der Waldtiere sättigte ihn nämlich nur unzureichend. Dennoch hielt er eisern an seinem Versprechen fest und so, wie die Zeit dahinfloss, wurde er schwächer und schwächer. Es fing kaum merklich an, in den letzten Jahren merkte er allerdings, wie seine Kraft stetig abnahm und in letzter Zeit fühlte er sich ständig ausgelaugt.

Während er heute durch den stillen Wald zum Grab seiner geliebten Freundin ging, schwankte er zwischendurch wie ein Grashalm in der Brise. Der Weg, den er früher so schnell entlang eilte, dass die alten Bäume wie Schemen an ihm vorbeistrichen, schien an diesem Tag kein Ende zu haben. Als er auf der Waldlichtung ankam, fühlte er sich zittrig.

Hier war es totenstill und kein Lufthauch regte sich. Der Vollmond beschien das verwitterte Grab, auf dem stand: Mary Magdalene 1843 – 1860. Der Anblick sah friedlich aus, doch er war von Kummer erfüllt. Dimitry bückte sich und strich mit den Fingern vorsichtig über den Grabstein. Behutsam fuhr er über den Namenszug, als ihn ein plötzlicher Schwindel erfasste und die Welt vor seinen Augen verschwamm. „Geliebte, ich komme zu dir!", hauchte er, bevor er am Waldboden zusammenbrach.


	2. Kapitel 2

_Vorwort:_ Und weiter geht's mit Kapitel zwei! Das M-Rating ist übrigens wegen dieses Kapitels (vgl. Warnungen vor dem ersten Kapitel) und eher um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen...

* * *

 **2\. Kapitel:**

Als Dimitry zu sich kam, roch er etwas Fremdartiges und hörte hinter sich Schritte. Schnell richtete er sich auf und hielt verwundert inne. Wieso war er nicht gestorben? War es lediglich ein Schwächeanfall gewesen? Bekamen Vampire überhaupt Schwächeanfälle und fielen in Ohnmacht? Als Mensch war ihm so etwas nie passiert. Sein Hunger war jedenfalls nicht gestillt und sein Magen knurrte, während ihm dieser Geruch erneut in die Nase stieg…

 **-'-,-{c}**

Ein Mädchen betrat die stille Waldlichtung, das überaus seltsam gekleidet war. Natürlich wusste er, dass viel Zeit vergangen war seit der Epidemie. Außerhalb seines abgeschiedenen Zufluchtsorts drehte sich die Uhr weiter, inzwischen war das Dorf zerfallen und das Schloss, in dem er früher gelebt hatte, nur noch eine Ruine. Aber solche Kleidung hatte er noch nie gesehen. Kleideten sich die Menschen dieses Jahrhunderts so oder war dieses Mädchen eine Ausnahme? Auch ihre Frisur sah unvertraut aus und doch hatte sie etwas Vertrautes an sich. Er stellte sich höflich vor und unterhielt sich mit ihr. Rasch fand Dimitry heraus, dass sie scheinbar nicht wusste, wie sie in den Wald gelangt war. Ihr Name klang ebenfalls fremd.

Sie war insgesamt eine merkwürdige Person, wie er feststellte. Sie fragte die sonderbarsten Dinge über sein Vampir-Leben und schien trotzdem kaum Angst vor ihm zu haben. Kurz überlegte Dimitry, ob sie sich wohl von ihm wandeln lassen wollte – etwas, das er ihr auf keinen Fall antun würde, sie wirkte allerdings bloß neugierig. Ein verräterischer Teil von ihm fand das fast schade, denn im Laufe der Wandlung zum Vampir hätte er sie beißen müssen und sie roch wirklich gut. Das war ungewöhnlich, denn normalerweise widerte ihn der Geruch von Blut an und er musste sich überwinden, um überhaupt welches zu trinken, selbst wenn es nur von Tieren stammte.

 **-'-,-{c}**

Er war lange Zeit allein gewesen und so erzählte er ihr schließlich seine Lebensgeschichte. Sie hatte offenkundig Mitleid und pflückte Blumen für die Gräber der verstorbenen Dorfbewohner, obwohl sie diese Menschen gar nicht kennen gelernt hatte. Mary hätte dieses lebhafte Mädchen gemocht, wenngleich es sehr viel hin und her lief und es selten für längere Zeit an einem Ort aushielt. Deshalb schenkte er ihr auch Marys altes Kleid, was sie sehr freute.

Letztendlich fasste er sich ein Herz und fragte sie, ob er von ihrem Blut trinken dürfe. Er war hungrig, so ausgehungert, und ihr Blut roch so unglaublich gut und sie war so nett zu ihm gewesen, dass er letzten Endes schwach geworden war. Sofort peinigten ihn Schuldgefühle und er rechnete fest damit, dass sie ablehnen und vor ihm fliehen würde.

Doch sie überraschte ihn ein weiteres Mal und stimmte zu, obwohl offensichtlich war, dass sie etwas Angst hatte. An die Mauer seines alten Schlosses gelehnt, stand sie im Mondlicht da, trug Marys Kleid und bot ihm ihren blassen Hals an. Nun konnte und wollte Dimitry nicht mehr ablehnen. Vorsichtig legte er einen Arm um ihre Taille, beugte sich über sie und biss mit seinen scharfen Eckzähnen behutsam in ihre Kehle. Schließlich wollte er sie nicht unnötig verletzen.

Ihr Blut schmeckte besser als alles, was er zuvor getrunken hatte. Mühsam löste er sich nach einiger Zeit von dem Mädchen, um ihr nicht zu viel Blut abzunehmen. Er wollte sich für ihr Opfer bedanken, während sie plötzlich blasser wurde. Dimitry war entsetzt! Hatte er zu viel von ihrem Blut genommen? Da bemerkte er, dass nicht nur ihr Gesicht, sondern ihre ganze Erscheinung verblasste, bis sie sich vollständig aufgelöst hatte…


	3. Kapitel 3

_Vorwort:_ Überraschung – hier ist endlich das letzte Kapitel dieser FF! Tut mir Leid, dass die Wartezeit so lange war, damit habe ich selber nicht gerechnet, als ich das letzte Kapitel hochgeladen habe. Mir kam leider einiges dazwischen und eine Zeit lang hatte ich auch keinerlei Interesse mehr am Schreiben. Aber jetzt bin ich wieder da und wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

 **3\. Kapitel:**

Dimitry schreckte hoch und stand auf.

Stand auf? Er _hatte_ doch gestanden, zusammen mit dem fremden Mädchen vor der Schlossmauer. Wieso lag er jetzt vor Marys Grab auf der Waldlichtung? Er befand sich genau an der Stelle, wo er zu Beginn des Abends zusammengebrochen war. War die Begegnung mit dem Mädchen nur ein Traum gewesen, den er während seines Schwächeanfalls hatte?

 **-'-,-{c}**

Er fühlte sich so ausgeruht und kräftig, als hätte er tatsächlich von einem Menschen getrunken und in seinem Mund war noch der Nachgeschmack ihres süßen Blutes. Aber einiges an der Begegnung mit dem Mädchen ergab eindeutig keinen Sinn! Marys Kleid war natürlich längst zerfallen; Kleidung überstand anderthalb Jahrhunderte nicht unbeschadet und wenn doch, roch sie modrig und niemand hätte sie anziehen wollen.

Wohin war das Mädchen verschwunden, nachdem es verblasste war? Und wie war es überhaupt hierher gelangt? Es hatte etwas über eine sprechende Fledermaus erwähnt. So etwas hatte er hier noch nie gesehen oder gehört. Gab es überhaupt sprechende Fledermäuse?

Von einem auf den anderen Moment beschloss Dimitry, dass es eigentlich unwichtig war, diese ganzen Fragen zu beantworten. Das Wichtigste war, dass diese traumartige Begegnung ihm einiges gezeigt hatte. Es war ihm nicht bestimmt, jetzt zu sterben! Und vielleicht könnte er guten Gewissens von Menschen Blut trinken, wenn er es nicht einfach nahm, sondern sie darum bat. Er hatte die Vermutung, dass das Blut des Mädchens ihm deshalb viel besser als Tierblut geschmeckt hatte, weil er es nicht gestohlen hatte und es ihm geschenkt worden war. Eine andere Erklärung hatte er jedenfalls nicht.

Dieses Mädchen hatte ihm geholfen, indem es ihn aus seiner Einsamkeit und inneren Starre erweckt hatte und ihm Nahrung und Hoffnung gegeben, gleichgültig, ob ihr Zusammentreffen nun real oder geträumt gewesen war. Möglicherweise könnte in Zukunft selbst _er_ anderen helfen und Hoffnung geben. Es gab Menschen, die sterbenskrank waren und denen er eine zweite Chance zum Leben geben könnte…

 **-'-,-{c}**

Vielleicht war es an der Zeit, diesen Ort zu verlassen. Natürlich würde er Mary nie vergessen und regelmäßig hierher kommen, um nach ihrem Grab zu schauen. Dass Mary nicht gewollt hätte, dass er einsam und verzweifelt für immer hier blieb, hatte er von Anfang an gewusst. Aber jetzt fand er in sich die Kraft, ihrem Wunsch nachzukommen und dabei sogar zu versuchen, anderen zu helfen.

Als er ein letztes Mal Marys Grabstein küsste und langsam den Wald verließ, kam ihm ein verrückter Gedanke: Hatte Mary vielleicht irgendwie dieses seltsame Mädchen zu ihm geschickt, um ihm auf die Sprünge zu helfen? Es wäre ihr durchaus zuzutrauen, dachte er und zum ersten Mal seit über anderthalb Jahrhunderten flog ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht.

(c}-,-'-;- **ENDE** -;-'-,-{c}


End file.
